Rock, Paper, Scissor!
by RainWolf667
Summary: Where Naruto's determined to prove his point, Sasuke's a moron in denial and the Myth Buster dude is proud. How a rock, paper, scissor game gets nasty, because obviously... paper beats rock? Edited and an extra chapter added .
1. Rock beats Paper

laughing out loud thinking of it! Anyway Naruto shall say the disclaimer now!

Naruto: Oh, Hinaru doesn't own Naruto.  
Hinaru: It's Hina-chan!  
Naruto: I can't say that! It makes me think you're Hinata-chan!  
Hinaru: -_- Fair enough.

**Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Naruto: Let's play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' teme!  
Sasuke: Hn…  
Naruto: That's not an answer teme!  
Sasuke: Hn… Fine.  
Naruto: YAY!!!  
Sasuke: C'mon, let's start this loser game  
Naruto: Ok. Scissors, paper, rock! ROCK!  
Sasuke: Hn… paper. I win.  
Naruto: That is so RETARDED! A piece of paper can't beat a freaking' ROCK!  
Sasuke: Yes it can! (OMG, Sasuke is showing emotion)  
Naruto: PROVE IT!  
Sasuke: FINE! *jumps into arts and craft shop*  
Naruto: … *looks at watch*. How long is this going to take?  
Sasuke: MWUHAHAHA! I'M DONE! *comes out in paper armor*. Try to get you flimsy rocks through this!  
Naruto: Heh, that crappy crud won't stop my awesome ROCK!! *throws rocks at Sasuke's face*  
Sasuke: Hn… the armor will protect me *gets hit 842 times by sharp and pointy rocks* AHHHHHH!! My FACE!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!! *#11&! STUPID #3#?! PAPER!!  
Naruto: WOOHOO! "That myth is totally busted!!" Wait up, what are you doing here _Myth Buster_ guy?  
Myth Buster: I was just passing through and found you totally nailing that paper myth! How would you like to join me and my team in our quest to BUST MYTHS!!  
Naruto: SURE!  
Hinaru: And so our heroic blonde baka is taken by the Myth Busters to join their quest and our one and only emo Sasuke is left there to rot… MWUHAHAHAHAHA! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
Sasuke: Help me… She's trying to kill me… Oof!  
Hinaru: *kicks him* And unfortunately not succeeding! GOOD DAY/NIGHT EVERYBODY!

^.^ Remember your ramen!!


	2. No Running with Scissors

Hina-Chan: Welcome back to the spur of the moment second chapter to my one-shot fic!

NARUTO! Say the disclaimer or I'll burn off your eyebrows!_***Gets out her flamethrower***_

Naruto: OK! No touchie the eyebrows! Hina-Chan doesn't own Naruto or any copyright crap and stuff like that.

**No Running with Scissors**

Naruto has just come back from his Myth-busting tour and Sasuke's wounds have just finished healing. All is well…for now.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke! Want to play a game of 'Rock Paper Scissors'?

Sasuke:_***suddenly fearing for his face***_NO!! NEVER AGAIN!

Naruto: Awww…C'mon Sasuke just one game! We'll even play with real scissors!

Sasuke: Alright…But no real rocks or paper! My face just healed!

Naruto: Fine…_***goes off to fetch the scissors***_

Sasuke: I remember Kakashi saying something about scissors but I can't remember. Hn…mustn't be that important then.

Naruto: *_**returns with two pairs of scissors**__*****_ Here you go teme!

Sasuke: No don't chuck them!

Naruto: I wasn't going to…I'm not that stupid.

Sasuke: Hn…

Naruto:_***angry***_ what's that supposed to mean!?

Sasuke: Nothing…C'mon lets just play this stupid game

Naruto: Rock Paper Scissors…ROCK!

Sasuke: Hn…Scissors. NO! I CAN'T LOSE!

Naruto: Heh…I win teme…Rock beats Scissors

Sasuke: That's not even a real rock it can't break these scissors!

Naruto: Wanna bet!?

Sasuke: Sure I bet you can't even dent these babies!

Naruto: _**Aims a punch at the Scissors but misses when Sasuke moves them out of the way***_ Hey! No fair! That's cheating!  
Sasuke:_** ***__**Continues dodging**__*** **_I never said I couldn't move with them_***begins to run with the scissors***_

Naruto:_***Naruto stops and stares in horror* **_No! Sasuke! Remember what Kakashi said!

Sasuke:_***Keeps running***_huh…Kakashi said…_***suddenly falls down* **_OWWWWW! OMG! F$## THAT #$*& HURT!!!!_***lays dying on the ground***_

Naruto: I tried to tell you teme. Kakashi said that you're never supposed to run with scissors. It's a ninja's greatest weakness! Well see ya teme! I promised Hinata I'd help her with training! Bye!_***Runs off leaving Sasuke dying on the ground***_

Sasuke:_***Dies horribly and violently* **_I hate my life…

Sakura:_***Walks in and sees Sasuke dead***_ OH! Not again! Curse you Hina-chan_***Shakes fist at the sky***_

Hina-Chan: Mwahaha! Another 'Kill Sasuke' plan, perfectly executed_***grins***_ Well bye people^^ hope you enjoyed the chapter ^.^ I'll see if I can come up with something else and post it up, send in suggestions and requests! I'll write anything if I can!


End file.
